


one month

by bbyshua



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Smut, jenocentric, nct127 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyshua/pseuds/bbyshua
Summary: since nct127 is finally back,why not have jeno be paired with the most of them?(johnny yuta winwin and taeil are still in the making since they have the least interactions with jeno...)warning: smut is written ; and fluffch1: jaehyun x jeno x doyoungch2: mark x jeno





	1. three is better than one (jaehyunxjenoxdoyoung)

**Author's Note:**

> dont @ me for not including some of them.....  
> some ships are difficult to write due to the lack of inspiration of how they interact..
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to comment, kudos, and like ^^
> 
> so, we will start of with jaehyun and doyoung. individual chapters will also be written

morning hit; the sunshine brightened the dark room as the curtains swayed against the window. two lumps under the blanket were rustling against the blankets as the warmth from their bodies warmed them up happily. doyoung laid his hand protectively against the other’s body; his arm never leaving from resting on top of his lover’s body. the younger one, jeno, turned around to snuggle into doyoung’s bare chest as they were spooning the whole night. his own arm made its way to rest against the other’s side as doyoung wrapped his whole arms around jeno’s fit waist. they were still asleep, only moving to find a more comfortable position. 

after a few minutes, doyoung stirred from his sleep and rubbed his eyes to open them. he looked down to stare at the younger, who was still resting his face against the older’s chest. he moved his face down to kiss the other’s forehead lightly, waking the other up carefully. jeno blinked confusingly before looking up at the other, as he tried to recognize the other’s face. 

“morning.” 

doyoung leaned in to kiss the other softly, as jeno kissed back. he moved to wrap his arms around doyoung’s neck, quickly responding the kiss. doyoung melted into the kiss, as his hands firmly held the other’s waist. they were kissing the lights out of each other, until jeno’s hungry stomach grumbled in annoyance. they both laughed when it interrupted their kiss, as doyoung stood up to wear some shorts and a t shirt. he handed jeno one of his baggier t-shirts, where it reached down to jeno’s thigh. jeno stood up and followed the other out of the bedroom. 

doyoung made his way over to the kitchen, grabbing a frypan to toast something. jeno sat up on the counter, and watched the older lovingly. then the door opened and jeno’s ears perked up excitingly and turned to face the one who is leaving their bedroom. doyoung looked over and smiled at the other as well, as he started to make breakfast for them too. 

surprising enough, the other person went straight towards jeno and gave him a deep kiss, letting jeno wrap his legs around the other’s waist and kiss softly back. they pulled away afterwards, as doyoung greeted the other with a question, “morning. jaehyun, scrambled or sunny side up?” 

jaehyun responded immediately, “scrambled.” 

doyoung has his thumbs up, as he finished their morning of eggs, toast and bacon. jeno, on the other hand, admired the older’s cooking and placed a lovely kiss on doyoung’s lips. “thank you doe.” 

jaehyun carried jeno towards the dining table, as doyoung takes the plates towards the dining table. they have jeno sit in front of them, as doyoung and jaehyun situate themselves to sit across jeno. jaehyun gave a kiss to doyoung to thank him, which doyoung was glad to receive. 

this was their morning, whenever jaehyun had to stay in his own room to do his work. but despite that, it would be a typical morning for jaehyun and doyoung to love their younger lover, jeno. 

jeno was a college student, as doyoung was a tutor. jaehyun worked at a marketing company, which supports doyoung’s tutoring company. they all met at a convention, where jaehyun’s company were looking for companies to support and some models. 

in the end, jaehyun had deliberately picked jeno as their male model, as they decided to contract doyoung’s company. firstly, doyoung was greatly interested in jaehyun the moment they met. 

jaehyun was infatuated with jeno, a potential model who was working under the designing major of his university. 

jeno was actually interested in doyoung, who was handsome and very intelligent. also, it was doyoung’s idea for them to all meet outside of work and get to know each other. and it was one of the best ideas that they had ever been through. 

as doyoung and jaehyun started to develop romantically, jeno would focus on his studies and support them. but later on, jaehyun had confessed his feelings for jeno, which ended them having an one night stand. jeno was fine with it, as long as doyoung was okay with the idea of it. this lead to doyoung and jeno making out, and the rest is history. 

as jeno was pretty shy, doyoung was more patient and soft-hearted. it took him awhile to open up to jeno, but he was much more clingy than jaehyun actually was. jaehyun was a bit more stubborn, but that doesn’t mean he got the chance to show his soft, delicate side. they only got to be together like this for the whole day twice a month, since it was their full day off. sure they had half-day offs together but it wouldn’t be the same. each month was full of surprises, and jeno really enjoyed the presence of his two worlds. 

jeno finished his food first, and hurriedly started to make his way to the sink. as much as the older two kept him from chores, he would also try to do the dishes at least. doyoung and jaehyun soon followed after, whining about the fact that they don’t want jeno to use his pretty hands to wash dishes. 

jaehyun wrapped his arms around jeno’s right side, as doyoung does that to his left side. he left a few kisses on doyoung’s lips before leaving some on jeno’s. they all laughed when jeno almost completes the dishes. he looked at them both, leaving a kiss on each of their lips as he asked, “are we all getting to sleep together tonight?” 

jaehyun nodded as doyoung sighed in relief. “we were alone without you.” 

“but it sounded like you guys were having fun.” 

jaehyun pouted a little as jeno blushed deeply and replied, “doyoung was a tease.”

“we all know you liked it jeno.” 

jeno tried to escape from their hands but it came to a complete fail as doyoung kissed his neck, as jaehyun kissed jeno’s lips in contrast. jeno held onto the counter, as he was pooling with pleasure. his soft sounds mixed in with the sucks of each kiss that are left on his burning, sensitive skin. 

“doyoung, i don’t think i can hold much longer.”

jaehyun looked over at the other, as he nodded his head in response. “we can meet tonight together.”

“good, because it’s my turn.”

jaehyun claimed as he then lifted the younger up in his arms, as doyoung placed in his headphones to not listen. he went into jaehyun’s room to actually grade some papers as he was to do them tonight. on the other hand, jaehyun was left alone with the younger; jeno was already a mess. 

he cried out in pleasure when jaehyun started to suck on a particular spot that wasn’t swollen yet. doyoung seemed to have already marked his territory on the left side, and so jaehyun respected that and marked up the right side. they kept their lines on where to mark jeno, and jeno didn’t really have a say in it. 

jaehyun takes off jeno’s shirt and laid him down on the counter, as he hoisted himself on top. he admired each crevice of the younger’s skin. he then looked down at the other’s thighs, still seeing the hardened cum that was not removed. “so you didn’t clean this off?”

“we fucked for 3 hours straight, i was dead tired hyung~”

“and i couldn’t touch either of you for two days, how long do you think this will last?” 

jeno bit his lip nervously, and hitched his breathe when he saw jaehyun buttoning his shirt off. jaehyun had a much thicker body than doyoung’s, and the muscles were more prevelant. the younger was tempted to reach his hand up and stroke the muscles, but he heard a familiar click of a drawer closing. he widened his eyes and felt his mouth going dry, as he saw his boyfriend smile mischeviously. his limp arms are now handcuffed together, and he was getting prepared for his boyfriend’s hunger. 

it was now slowly turning into evening, and jeno found himself awake on his bed. his cheeks flushed dark red when he remembered the penetration that took place in the morning. jaehyun couldn’t calm himself and he ended up climaxing, once on the counter, once on the dining table, and lastly against the wall. jeno’s body was screaming that it was tired, but he was getting hungry from all the physical activity he’s gone through. his thighs were sore so he found himself wearing one of jaehyun’s button up shirt. he tiptoed his way into the kitchen, and he could hear moans and gasps coming from jaehyun’s study room. 

he quickly turned around and then busied himself with cooking some dinner for his boyfriends. he started to cook some pad thai noodles that he had learned online, and rested that on the side. he then cooked some simple fried rice, and started to plate the food. he then walked over to the table and widened his eyes as the table was a mess with a splatter of white. he quickly cleaned it up with an embarrassed expression, as he placed the food on top. 

right then, as if it was a signal, the door opened and jaehyun walked out of the room. fully naked. jeno blinked and stared at him, as he walked to the kitchen to drink some water before walking back into the room to wear some clothes. he waddled to the room, and peeked his head in to see his boyfriends putting on their clothes. he cleared his throat gently and spoke out, “hyungs..dinner is ready.” 

both do their faces turned to look at the younger with adoration, as they stood up at the same time. jeno shyly smiled as well in return, and he waited for them to go out. doyoung followed suit, and whistled as he started to sniff the amazing aroma from the food. but instead of sitting like they had in the morning, jeno confidently made his way to sit on Doyoung’s lap and played with Jaehyun’s hair as they all began to eat. he knew how to share the love equally, and they did the same for one another. 

jaehyun, as he was not being sat on, stood up and did the dishes immediately as doyoung sighed in pleasure. he started to pepper the younger’s mouth with gentle kisses and kept complimenting him, which made jeno blush deeply. soon as jaehyun finished, he walked over and planted a kiss on both of their heads. 

“i’ll be finishing up some work, but i’ll surely join you guys tonight.” 

jeno smiled and replied cutely, “can’t wait.” 

doyoung looked over at jaehyun and nodded as well, before looking at jeno, “should we go work out in the meanwhile? work out, as in just walking around the neighborhood?” 

jeno’s eyes beamed in excitement and nodded, as doyoung carried him to the closet. jaehyun’s heart clinged at that moment, as he smiled brightly to himself. not only does he get to experience love, he can receive double the amount. he looked over and walked back to his office to finish his remaining work. 

after an hour or so, doyoung and jeno arrived back to the house and went to go shower. this time, they made sure to not get overly excited with doing it together since jaehyun wanted to make sure he was with them. after showering, jeno relaxed on their bed as doyoung dried his hair for him. they both giggled as he does, with jaehyun slowly walking in with him. he smiled at the view and then sat behind doyoung so that he would be able to do so. 

finishing it up, they finally snuggled altogether in response to all this adorableness. jeno was smudged in between the two, jaehyun’s hand rubbing with doyoung’s arm. jaehyun turned jeno’s face towards him, and kissed him softly as doyoung does the same when jeno pulled away. doyoung’s hand went under jeno’s shirt to play with this nipples, as jaehyun’s hand reached down to rub his hand against jeno’s thigh. 

jeno’s senses exploded when four hands started to explore his body excitingly. his own hands tugged both of their hairs roughly, arching his back off the bed. when jaehyun and doyoung kissed each other, jeno didn’t waste any time to move away and finds himself perched between the bodies. he was rubbing their clothed lengths with his hands, and the atmosphere around them was getting thicker. a day off for all of them together was hard but it was always enjoyable. 

he bit his lip and closed his eyes, as he felt the lengths growing within his palms. jaehyun and doyoung soon sat up and found their positions, as doyoung was in front of him and jaehyun was behind. honestly it was jeno’s most favorite, having to stare at doyoung’s face in front while getting glimpses of jaehyun’s hot expression to spice things up. 

doyoung threw their robes off to the side, as jeno helped take jaehyun’s clothes off and he was sitting in between them. jaehyun reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube, which he coated his fingers and doyoung’s fingers with. they both stuck their fingers inside the already slick hole, and gently thrusted into the younger. jeno had his head forward to rest against doyoung’s shoulder as they both fingered him. jaehyun kissed his back and wingspan, as his free hand held onto doyoung’s waist for support. 

a few more fingers and thrusts were involved and it made jeno shiver in pleasure. they soon took them out and positioned jeno to be above not one, but two cocks at the same time. they knew it would hurt jeno a lot so they would only do threesomes on their rare day offs. right when jeno give a signal, doyoung grabbed his waist down to engulf the olders’s cocks. jeno cried out in pain since it took time for him to adjust to two fully hard cocks. 

the other two were muffling their groans at the tightness, and also at the feeling of their cocks sliding against one another in a tight region. they quickly tried to adjust as jeno cried out, “you can move.” 

as if it’s a routine, they both thrust upwards at the same time, causing jeno to roll his eyes back and move his head to rest against jaehyun’s shoulder. doyoung rolled his hips upwards along with jaehyun as they also busied themselves with loving continuous love bites. doyoung sucked on jeno’s swollen nipples as jaehyun mouthfucked into jeno’s mouth. they kept thrusting at the same time into jeno, which already placed him in a high. he couldn’t do anything but to hold on for his dear life. 

soon, jeno moved his lips towards doyoung, who was anxiously waiting as always. jaehyun then took the opportunity to rub his whole, god hand against jeno’s untouched cock. this made jeno even more excited as he accidentally bit on doyoung’s bottom lip, drawing some blood in accident. he immediately apologized and kissed him gently as jaehyun smirked at the process. he kept massaging the tip as jeno was gasping into his kiss with doyoung and was so close. 

doyoung and jaehyun never slowed their speed though, until they both felt the walls tightening. jeno was close.  
which means. 

doyoung and jaehyun both slowed their speeds down as doyoung took over of massaging jeno’s cock. jaehyun held onto jeno’s hips as he looked over at doyoung, signaling him. they both then pulled out slightly before ramming into the younger, nearly choking jeno with pleasure. he screamed out their names, as they did this over and over again, nearly not only abusing his hole but his prostate. 

jeno choked out some tears as he released heavily onto doyoung’s hand. doyoung then took some into his own mouth, as jaehyun did the same. they milked him out, as they continue to ram heavily into the other as he started to overstimulate. jaehyun leaned over and started to kiss doyoung ferociously, as doyoung returned the kiss. jeno was using all this vocal cords to continue screaming in pleasure as jaehyun and doyoung both kept ramming harshly and slowly into him until they released into it. 

the mix of two releases of seeds overfilled jeno as he leaked some onto their thighs. jeno breathed heavily afterwards, feeling his throat dry up. he turned to look over at jaehyun to kiss his lips, before kissing doyoung’s as well. they continue this until they all have rode out their orgasms, and jeno was a broken doll. his body was covered in dark blotches of love bites, covering each crevice of pale white skin. jaehyun and doyoung had a few, but jeno’s was not to be compared. 

he wanted to have them off but his legs gave up immediately when he did. jaehyun smiled as doyoung suggested, “let’s just stay inside.”

“hyung, that’s hell for me..i can’t walk then.”

“well i’ll tutor you and you can stay home tomorrow.” 

jeno pouted as jaehyun laughed at doyoung’s teases, and used his strength to pick up jeno and turn him around. he then just placed him back on their cocks, earning a whine from the younger. doyoung then laid down as jaehyun soon followed pursuit as jaehyun pampered kisses onto jeno’s and doyoung’s faces. 

“i wanted to be the big spoon, but i think i’ll let doyoung do that today.”

doyoung nodded and sighed happily as he got to big spoon once, wrapping his arms around the younger’s slender waist as jaehyun rested his hands on the younger’s ass. jeno didn’t mind this, as he was well used to it by now. having two of his boyfriends’ cocks stuck inside him as he was supposed to sleep, well that might be a little difficult. but he really loved seeing each other of them and enjoying each other’s warmth as he placed a loving peck on both noses. 

“i love you guys...so much. even if it would be physically impossible for me to have this, i would wish it was a day off every single day of each month.”

“i agree.” 

“me three.” 

though twice a month can be unfair, it was better that they could have this every month at least.


	2. thank you (mark x jeno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when two co-stars are brought together to protect them from harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mark x jeno story plot 
> 
> smut and violence is written - taeyong is...not going to be the good man here please forgive :’)
> 
> please leave a comment, kudos, and a like ^^

the rain gently fell as the sun was slowly shining through the gloomy clouds. one male stood heartbroken when he was finding the one he loved. finally, he turned around and the someone ran into his arms. as if it was a scene from a movie.  
which it was. 

“cut!”

the younger boy wiped his tears as the director furrowed his eyebrows. he looked over from the camera and shouted, “lee jeno! i thought we practiced this. you don’t just run and cry. you’re supposed to call his name out and trip in front of him.” 

jeno looked down at his feet; he bit his lip nervously as the director yelled at him angrily. the other staff members held in their laughter, and jeno felt like he wanted to escape forever. but a hand was placed onto the younger’s shoulder as he felt anger rising. he turned to look at mark, his counter actor, and watched as the older smiled his deviously handsome smile as he replied to the screams, “director. jeno has been out with a cold, i’m sure he will get used to it. can we do this again after a short break?” 

the director seemed to be in awe of how well-spoken mark was before dismissing everyone to get some lunch. mark leaned towards jeno’s ear and whispered, “go practice. you better step it up and not mess with it after lunch.” 

did we mention that jeno and mark hated each other? they were from different companies, and they did not have a good past with each other as they fought in a club. mark was a foreigner with not only good looks, but with a horrible personality. jeno was still a newbie when he first met the older at the club, but ended up at the police station as they got into a huge brawl. 

he clenched his fists as the older patted his shoulders in an un-encouraging way as he walked away from the set to get something to eat. jeno mumbled angrily to himself as his manager approached him and led him to his trailer. they were filming a horror, romance movie set in a zombie apocalypse. jeno and mark were to be lovers, but mark’s character had to leave the country due to the fact that he was a foreigner. then, at the end, they finally met and got to be together as the world fell apart. 

well, right now, mark wanted to immediately stop the productions. he only did it as it was a way to fix his reputation due to the constant fights he handled at clubs. jeno, on the other hand, wanted to try a new type of acting, but he was immediately disappointed when he took the offer for this movie. and there was no backing out as his company had ensured him that he needed to do this movie in order to help his family come out of debt. 

lunch quickly ended, as the two actors met at their original set. mark was getting the final touches on his makeup as he watched the younger wobble onto the ground of the set. he walked over and placed his hand inside his pockets as he said in an rude tone, “did you finally memorize your goddamn lines?” 

jeno scrowled at the other’s words, as he ignored him completely. mark continued as he fixed his own collar, “we better finish soon. i need to go japan right after this, and if i miss my flight it’s all your fault.” 

jeno wanted to literally punch him in the face as jeno was slightly taller. but mark was also pretty built, and he was a more dominant type to get what he wanted so jeno couldn’t even say anything back. not after that club incident. he looked over at the director and shouted, “i’m ready.” 

“you better be! now action!” 

his legs were sore from standing all day, but mark finally entered into his van to hurry to japan. the movie shooting was put on hold as scheduled since he had to attend a concert in japan with his group members. being a popular asian boy group was definitely not easy, but he managed to stay alive and also not cause any more trouble. 

from afar, he watched jeno bow to the directors in apology. mark laughed to himself as he was excited that the younger was getting in trouble for the lack of professionalism. he just kept watching as all the staff members left the spot, and his own manager was visiting the script team to get his last scripts for the last scenes when he came back. he hummed to himself until he saw jeno following after one of the co-producers of the movie. 

he blinked confusingly as he watched the co-producer push jeno back towards a tree. jeno’s face was darkening with tears wallowing up, as the co-producer seemed to have placed his hands on jeno’s thighs. he didn’t seem to willing to go along with it. mark was very confused to see this take place, as he was hesitating whether to step out of the van. but jeno pushed the other away as he wiped his eyes from the tears and ran off towards mark’s van without even knowing. as he did, he turned to look straight at mark, who was staring at him amusingly. jeno widened his eyes and turned his head immediately, and be-lined straight towards his own van.

he was muttering angrily to himself as he hid in his own van as the manager didn’t speak about anything. jeno remembered how mark stared at him, and how much fun he was having. he found a weakness of jeno, and he cried quietly into his palms at how much stress he was getting from his. he just wanted to go home. mark turned around to stare at the co-producer who was still standing at his position. but before he could have other thoughts, his manager jumped into the driver’s seat with hands full of scripts and turned on his engine. 

mark plugged in his earphones, and stared out at the sky as he started to blankly think in his head, “did i just see something….negative?” 

he shrugged it off his shoulders as he didn’t really care that much about everyone’s personal issues. he had issues of his own to deal with when he arrived to his hotel room in japan. 

a month passed since all the promotions for his group finally came to a halt. mark jumped onto his hotel bed as he was mindlessly scrolling through his social media feed. not much happened probably, yet the image he saw of his co-star still stuck to the back of his mind. no matter how much he despised the younger, he still had a common sense of understanding what’s moral and immoral for someone to act so ignorant. he then decided to text one of his producer friends in the movie industry to find some more information. 

“hey jaemin, can i get all the names of the producers for the movie i’m in?” 

“why?”

mark rolled his eyes when he saw the response as he knew that jaemin was really nosy on these things and needed to know all the reasons. 

“i was planning to get a gift for all of them and write their names to be confused.” 

“fine, give me one second. let me text renjun.” 

mark was waiting for him to send the pdf through their email, and when it arrived he immediately opened up the file. all the names and photos were attached of who was who, and he swiped until he saw the co-producer that was with jeno. his name was lee taeyong, a guy in his mid-twenties. he was part of the film making team. 

mark decided to text his other friend in hopes to find an answer. 

“hey johnny hyung. do you know a co-producer named lee taeyong?” 

he forgot that johnny literally took a whole damn day to respond. he grunted as the message was still not read so he walked towards his shower to clear his mind. as he turned on the hot water to soak his body in, he remembered how jeno was refusing the other yet the other so desperately kept his grasp inappropriately. once he finished, he came out of the bathroom to see a long text from johnny. 

“lee taeyong, age 25. currently the co-producer of the film-making of your movie. he is known to be a philanthropist as he donates tons of money to different charities and gets things in return. last time, he was rumored to be have a boyfriend since reporters found that he was hugging a male and known for being bisexual. he also works under your co-star’s company as he is a great use of talent of doing film.”

mark read quietly as he was tapping his foot against the ground. if he was to work under jeno’s entertainment company, then it would make sense that they might be more than just coworkers. he shook his head and sent a thanks to johnny before slipping under the blanket covers to ease his mind. he didn’t need to worry about that annoying brat; mark had his own issues to solve. 

mark arrived to korea the day after, and he arrived two days earlier than his group members so that he could get ready for his film. he immediately drove home to see his roommate, and gave renjun a big ass hug. renjun almost threw up at the older’s sudden skinship and growled, “what’s up with you-”

mark rolled his eyes and replied with a whine, “i can’t show some affection to my roommate, and my best friend?” 

“no. it’s creepy.”

mark rolled his eyes before ruffling the other’s hair despide the protest and he walked to his own bedroom. he changed into black jeans and a black tank top, then wore a white leather biker jacket on top. he fixed his hair to styled downwards, and headed out the door with his sunglasses. 

“see you later wifey~ i’m going to the club.” 

“shut up, and you better not be drunk as fuck like last time.” 

mark rolled up to his usual club spot to find it packed with people. he enjoyed the area with his vip guest pass, and immediately he chugged a shot in excitement. johnny greeted him as they both partied and rocked out to the loud edm songs that blasted throughout the club. he headed towards the bathroom as a break, and fixed his hair and did his business. after he left, he saw a familiar face down the hallway. he tilted his head in confusion, as jeno was standing nervously at the hallways. 

he rubbed his own eyes to make sure it is his co-star as he was completely transformed. jeno was in a miniskirt and a lacy blouse, with a natural black wig on his head. he had thick makeup on, to the point that someone might mistake him as a girl if he was really drunk. 

mark turned his head away to act as if he wasn’t watching as someone approached the dressed up male. he could hear jeno whimpering and whining that he didn’t want to enter. “taeyong hyung, i really dont..” 

“shut up, you never listen.” 

“but, i really...don’t want to!” 

mark then heard a loud slap as he widened his eyes and saw jeno facing the wall as he clutched onto his cheek. taeyong bit his lip angrily before grabbing onto jeno’s face to make the younger face him, “you do what i say. you got here because of us. you can’t back out now when you did this the first time, stop acting all innocent now.” 

jeno’s eyes were stating to wallow in tears, as taeyong grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the hallway. mark hid his face against the wall to not be seen. but before he did, his eyes met jeno’s scared ones. they made eye contact for a second, before taeyong dragged the other towards a room. he watched quietly as taeyong fixed jeno’s hair for him as he gently stroked the other’s neck, “hey baby. you know you’re more loveable when you listen and do things that i tell you. don’t disappoint me, unless you want your boss to cut you from the show business for good.” 

he left a lingering, poisonous kiss on the younger’s lips before gently shoving him inside a room. he closed the door immediately as taeyong smirked to himself as he opened his pocket to count the thousands of bills that he received. mark widened his eyes and hurriedly walked out of the hallway as he tried to find johnny through the crowd of drunk people grinding out the dance floor. 

he finally found him dancing with a girl, and dragged him away as the taller complained. mark slapped the older’s arm as he shouted angrily, “did you know that taeyong is a fucking loser?” 

“what do you-”

“he made his boyfriend turn into a girl and got money for that. it seems that it’s a case of legal prostitution.” 

“holy. shit.” 

johnny seemed to snap out of his drunk state as his work mind was also very strong. he grabbed his cell phone out as mark was telling him all the details. johnny sighed heavily as he tried to make a conversation with the younger in the loud music, “i’ll call one of the prosecutors i know. for now, try to get the boyfriend out of there, and get him somewhere safe. you don’t know if taeyong might start following after, so try to take him somewhere that no one would know.” 

mark nodded and hurried off as he searched for the rooms once more. taeyong seemed to have left the spot, as he arrived to the room. he sighed heavily, as his mind was telling him to leave. he didn’t need to help jeno. he didn’t need to do this towards the person that annoyed the crap out of him during shooting. but he couldn’t ignore the fact that he at least knew this person, and that it was wrong. he grabbed onto the door handle, making up his mind and opening the door and being in complete shock. 

jeno stared back with his smudged make up, torn clothes, and skin of clothes. he was laid on the table, almost naked, as he was struggling to not the men come near him. there seemed to be two men that have jeno in their grasp and one of them shouted angrily, “bro, what the fuck- who are you!” 

“your worst nightmare.”

jeno’s terrified eyes met mark’s as mark grabbed a nearby empty bottle of beer, and smashed one of the men’s face. he stumbled back and dropped to the floor in agony as the other guy lunged at mark. he easily escaped and punched him down onto the ground, turning around to be tackled onto the floor. johnny arrived immediately after, helping mark fight the men. he looked up to see jeno peering at them with a terrified facial expression, as he weakly mumbled, “mark?”

johnny covered the other’s body with his blazer as he turned to look at mark, who stood up after punching the guy. “mark take him away now, make sure to not get taeyong’s attention. i’ll handle it from here.”

mark nodded, and picked jeno up in his arms, running out of the room as he carried the younger in a bridal style. the wig fell down onto the ground as he did, and he ran out of the room. he could see taeyong wandering around in the hallways so he turned around to hide the younger and cursed under his breathe. johnny had closed the door to ensure that it was not suspicious as mark knew johnny could keep them from chasing after. mark made his way towards the exit, which was the staircases. he held his breathe and ran down the stairs as he couldn’t go towards the elevator due to taeyong almost blocking the entry. 

jeno, who was tightly holding onto the older, asked carefully, “why are you doing this?” 

mark didn’t respond to this, which made the younger to be quiet. they arrived to mark’s car, and he gently placed the younger towards the second row. he took off his jacket and covered jeno’s legs with it, as johnny’s blazer was covering jeno’s top. unlike the ripped blouse, the skirt was complete exposing jeno’s thighs and his..panties. mark did his best to not glance at that when he was carrying the younger, and he made sure to cover it with his jacket when he settled him down. jeno covered himself tightly with the jackets as he stared quietly at mark and his exposed arms. 

he stared out the window as mark fished a cap from his trunk and made his way to the driver side. he placed that on top of jeno’s head when he did, and the other thanked him quietly once more. mark turned on the engine, and drove out of the club parking lot, then saw a text message from johnny.

“taeyong is pissed but he managed to escape. keep jeno with you, i don’t think it’s safe if you go to his home or something.” 

jeno stared quietly outside the window as the moon shined too beautifully against the dark night sky. mark cleared his throat and asked, “why were you…”

“we’re dating…and he does this often to gain money and to help benefit me.” 

mark nodded and doesn’t say anything more, as he pulled up to his studio. he had his own condo to have his own alone time and also to rest whenever he was in the mood to create music. he turned to face jeno, who had his eyes closed and hidden against the chair. he sighed to himself as he got out of the driver’s side, and entered into the second row to shake the other awake. but he didn’t know that jeno was shaking terribly with some beads of sweat rolling down his face. mark didn’t expect jeno to turn his body around and cling onto the older, shivering. mark wrapped his arms around the other, gently patting his back to hush him. he looked over at the clock as it was nearing 11:00 pm. 

“don’t leave me taeyong..” 

jeno whimpers and muttered quietly as he pressed his cheek against the older. mark rested his chin against the younger’s head, closing his eyes as he found himself falling asleep. 

after about two hours, jeno woke up with a pounding headache as he rubbed his eyes to wake up. he was confused before remembering what had happened to him. he felt a warm presence next to him, and turned his head to see mark fast asleep next to him. he blinked and quietly stared at the other, as the other’s arms were still around jeno’s waist. 

jeno looked down to look at the other’s hands, and quietly spoke, “thank you…you saved my life. though i really hated you, you seem so different.” 

mark didn’t stir from his sleep, as jeno just quietly looked at the other’s face. he admired each feature of the older’s face before his finger reached up to gently touch his cheeks before gently touching the other’s lips. he smiled to himself before putting down his hand in hopes to wake up the other by calling his name, but his waist gets pulled forward without him knowing and mark slotted his lips against the younger. 

jeno gasped softly and widened his eyes as their lips connected perfectly. mark opened his eyes and pulled away, as he stared at jeno’s face deeply. jeno’s face blush deepened; the kiss felt so liberating from jeno’s useless life. mark kept his hands on jeno’s waist, not moving it but also keeping it there as a protecting factor. jeno’s smudged makeup starts to bother mark, as he takes one of his hand and uses his thumb to wipe away the eyeliner and blush. afterwards, his thumb moved towards linger around jeno’s lips. the red lipstick still stained the younger’s face, as mark rubbed it away gently. he rested his thumb on top of jeno’s top lip, and jeno stared at him quietly before opening his mouth and licking the tip of his nail. 

mark watched with a lump forming in his throat, as jeno’s tongue gently licked it continuously. he pulled his hand away slowly as jeno started to back away. “sorry...i should get going now.” 

he was about to leave, but mark backhugged him quickly to stop him. “it’s dangerous. taeyong might be out there..if you want to leave, then i’ll catch you a cab..” 

“no..i wanna stay.” 

jeno felt mark’s hot breathe linger around his neck, as mark asked slowly, “then can i comfort you?” 

jeno didn’t answer as he quietly tilted his head to the side so that mark could have access. the older kissed the other’s neck gently, earning a soft whimper from jeno. he didn’t seem to hate it, which made him glad. jeno slowly turned around and wrapped his arms around mark’s neck to envelope him closer, and pressed his lips against the older. mark immediately responded back as he buried his fingers into jeno’s waist and pulled him closer. they passionately made out, as both of their eyes were shut and they continuously tilted their heads to get a better angle. 

mark shoved his tongue into the younger’s mouth to suck on his tongue, playing with his enticingly. jeno made soft moans in return, allowing the other to do what he pleased. his hands professionally locked the doors with his keys as he pushed off johnny’s jacket to reveal the other’s shoulders. his hands were roaming around the lace top, as jeno’s hand tugged at the tank top. 

they pulled away slowly as mark looked down to admire the other’s body. he saw there were a few spots of bruises. jeno flinched gently when mark rubbed his hand against it, hushing him gently when he did. jeno bit his lip and quietly said, “they’re not pretty…” 

“but you really don’t know how beautiful you are. with and without these.” 

jeno watched as mark carefully took off his top. it revealed the remaining of bruises that were on his body. he leaned forward and pressed gentle kisses onto his chest, and lifted jeno up to sit on his lap. jeno blushed deeply and let out soft, pleasured moans in return. his fingers played with mark’s brown locks as the older kissed his nipples. they blossomed immediately. 

he then continued to remove the jacket wrapped around his waist, then throwing the jacket in annoyance towards the trunk. he cried in pleasure as mark’s hand naughtily rubbed him through his underwear. he managed to take off jeno’s skirt and he stared down at the lacy undergarment that was welcoming him. jeno hid his face against mark’s shoulder in embarrassment as mark let out a soft chuckle. “you’re so cute..and i think you look really good in this baby.” 

jeno gently hit his shoulder in response, “ah, don’t say that.”

jeno then took off mark’s tank top and wrapped his hands against mark’s nape, and made him look at jeno. mark complied and stared up at the other, who was looking back down at him quietly. “can we-“

“please.”

mark never left his eyes from jeno’s as they stared deeply into each other’s eyes as mark’s hand slipped underneath. he took his lacy underwear off and placed it close next to him, as he rubbed his palm around jeno’s hole. jeno bit his lip and tried to look away as mark shook his head, replying, “keep your eyes on me baby. did they do this to you?” 

jeno shook his head in return and replied a bit proudly, “i managed to keep their hands at least out of that area.” 

“good, that means it’s tight.” 

jeno let out a soft giggle, before immediately making a face expression that mark wished to have capture. his eyes crinkled into a squint, and his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth immediately opened. it was an expression that only came out when jeno was in true pleasure, and wanted more. 

mark was about to insert a finger but jeno stopped him by saying, “i don’t like it like that… right away.” 

“you’re a little brat you know.” 

“i know~” 

mark smiled and moved jeno down to lay down on the seat as mark took off his pants and underwear. jeno’s eyes widened as he saw mark’s front, and mark smirked with a chuckle, “like what you see?” 

“i really do.” 

jeno wrapped his legs around mark’s waist almost immediately as mark slowly inserted himself inside, grunting at how tight the other was. they didn’t have any lube or preparations but jeno seemed to like it. his back immediately arched off the seat, and he cried out in pain. he tugged mark’s hair before ensuring him that it’s okay. mark pushed himself deeper before slowly thrusting into him. jeno couldn’t contain it all, and his fingertips scratched down mark’s back. 

“does it hurt?” 

“it does but it feels good.” 

jeno’s toes curled into excitement, before mark picked up his speed. the car jumped along with it. jeno couldn’t keep his moans inside, as mark thrusted into him nonstop. they both kept staring at each other during the whole process as mark spoke up, “fuck, you’re so tight.”

“loosen me up.”

“oh you will at the end of this baby.”

“can’t wait daddy.”

mark’s eyes nearly fell out of his sockets as he stared down in amusement, stopping for a quick second. jeno tried to look away with a smile, but mark pecked his lips before picking up his pace once more, “you’re irresistible. i shouldn’t have hated you back then.”

jeno cried in pleasure as he held onto the other’s shoulder, slowly arriving to his climax. mark landed an open-mouthed kiss when he feels the hole tightening as he himself was close. they kissed, and moaned into each other’s mouth before shooting their releases at nearly same time.

with his remaining strength, jeno managed to sit up and ride out his orgasms. mark held onto his shoulder and leaned back onto his seat as he slapped jeno’s ass in pleasure. jeno continued to ride as his back was against the driver seat and his hand was pressed onto the window for support. mark thrusted upwards to help the pleasure continue, and to have every single drop of cum to be stuck inside jeno. 

“mark, i love you.” 

“i love you too.” 

“love me more.”

“i will.” 

they continued this, as mark thrusted upwards, and harshly into the other. the car felt like it had to keep up with this actions. after releasing the second time, they kept going until jeno had no strength to hold himself up. mark was inside still and he brought jeno into his arms and snuggled the younger closer to him. jeno rested his face against the other’s chest, before covering their body with a blanket that was on the ground. 

mark gently kissed the other’s forehead as jeno stared up at him. it was nearly 4 in the morning and the sun might start rising soon. jeno looked up at the other and said, “thank you for saving me..” 

“thank you for staying in my life.” 

“thank you for not hating me anymore.”

mark leaned in and left a gentle peck, before replying, “thank you for loving a jerk like me.” 

“are we..”

“what do you think?” 

jeno smiled and blushed again, before reaching up and returning the kiss. “i want to be yours.” 

“and mine you will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t write an ending, cuz i don’t know what to write at the end.  
> but yes, i finally wrote a proper smut for markno :)

**Author's Note:**

> mkay, i did a lot by writing a threesome - i never wrote one before so..forgive me. and also, i love this ship kinda? maybe there will be more of these? lol.


End file.
